The girl Returns edited version
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: two years later Haru sits at home, and she decides she wants to visit Baron, so she sets off. What will happen? will she find him? and will she find out about his secret feelings?


_**Kay so i really loved this story when i watched the movie (the cat returns) and then watched (whisper of the heart) and then read the manga so i just had to write a fan fic about it lol, it might be a little rough and have some spelling mistakes, i'm horrible at spelling so bare with me, also weird formatting, i seem to have problems with that, im really really sorry if its hard to read or my paragraphs are parted wrong, i SUCK at it :( -_-, i don't own the manga or movies or any of the characters in this story, i hope you enjoy it at least! Please review and rate or whatever i would really appreciate it, i love reading reviews i don't know why :D Rachel~**_

**H**aru sat idly at the table sipping at her tea, it had been two years sense she'd last seen Baron and had her adventure at the Cat Kingdom. She yawned stretching

out her hands before slumping loosely back into the chair, she wanted to see him again, and today she decided she would go and try to find him. Even though she

had no problems wasn't it okay to visit. So after brushing through her long hair and tying it up in a neat bun, brushing on some mascara and eye liner and

sliding into a white summer dress with a yellow sweater to keep her arms warm she set off. Out the door, down the street, pass the convenience store, around the

corner, through the alley and straight to the crossroads. And to her excitement mutah lay sleeping on the same metal chair she had found him on. Slowly she sat down in

the metal chair beside him, he didn't open his eyes. She sat there for a while longer, pondering on the idea of visiting Baron after two years, and talking to mutah after

two years as well. Would they remember her? Or even care that she thought to visit? Would they think she's stupid to visit when she had no real problems, or would she

be taking up their time? She sighed letting out all the jitters in her stomach and kneeled down beside mutah. Hesitantly she poked his nose, slowly he opened them, his

eyes widened when he saw haru. "Long time no see mutah, how have you been?" he looked at her with a questioning glare before letting out a long yawn "you woke me

from a beautiful dream you know" haru giggled, same old mutah. "im so sorry, i didn't mean to" he lifted his paw and waved it around "no biggy, no biggy, now what do

you want?" haru blushed slightly before pushing her two index fingers together and looking down to hide the blush. "umm well i was wondering if you, i mean i, i mean if it

would be okay-", "to visit the cat office" mutah finished her sentence "umm, yeah!~" she smiled and looked up, mutah shoved his paw on her cheek "man two years can

really change someone, you went from extremely cute to extremely beautiful" haru didn't know if it was a compliment to take to heart or just changing the subject, she

blushed anyway. "can i?" she asked, almost in a whisper "unless you don't want me there, or baron's to busy, or im just taking up your guys time, or would he even

remember me?" mutah stared at her, she didn't know how much Baron thought of her, of course he would never forget her, and he's always been keen on her visiting he

just had the same doubtful thoughts as her, and he was sure Baron would love to see this new pretty face of hers. "calm down, calm down ill bring you their sheesh, just

stop babbling on and on" mutah watched as her face brightened with a smile as wide as her face, she really was extremely pretty, that smile could make any guy weak in

the knees. He hopped off the chair and stretched before padding away down the road, just as last time she had to run to catch up. They turned down an alley, jumped up

onto a fence, traveled further down, then took a left turn, a right turn, a left turn, another left turn, up onto a roof, onto another alley, around another corner, then

straight back to the small circle of buildings she remembered. She smiled at the memory, "okay here we are, come on" she bent a little and walked into the circle of

buildings.

**E**xcept this time was different, she wasn't taller then all the buildings, in fact they were like the normal buildings in the normal world. She gasped when she looked

down only to notice her hands were paws, just as they had been when she was in The Cat Kingdom. "Mutah what happened!" mutah stopped and turned to look at her

"oh, it must be because you don't have a problem and you've been in that form before, don't worry, unlike last time you have all the time in the world, as soon as you

leave you'll turn back to normal" she was even prettier as a cat, maybe because it was one of his own kind so a cat would be prettier then a pretty human. "oh thank

goodness, i thought i wouldn't be able to visit for long" she sighed in relief, mutah padded over to the mailbox and pulled out the news paper, one minute and he'll be out,

wonder how he'll react he thought as he opened it up. Haru stood beside mutah and smiled "what weird news, i never really took the time to see what kind of news cats

have" on the front was the picture of a stressed out cat staring at another cat splashing around in shallow water, the headline read "Water Loving Cat Wreaking Havoc In

Cat City". Haru couldn't help but laugh "kind of boring don't you think" mutah looked up from his paper "so, news is boring in the human world as well" haru nodded her

head "that's also true" she agreed.

**W**hen Baron opened his eyes he almost thought he was dreaming, Haru stood laughing with mutah outside the building, his heart

skipped at beat, why was she here? how long had she been here? did she come to visit him? or did she have another wild problem? did he look okay? and why wasn't

she cute as he remembered but extremely pretty? Haru turned to see a shocked Baron rushing out of his store "Haru?" he asked, mutah had to turn away *you look so

damn surprised its funny* he suppressed a laugh. Haru's eyes widened "ah Baron!" she ran towards him, pulling him into a hug, and to her surprise-ment he hugged her

back, pulling her closer to him, breathing out what she thought was a sigh of relief. After a short while she pulled back smiling "why are you here, another strange

problem for me?" he asked, "ah no, im just visiting, i missed you and your tea, in fact id like to see how it tastes today!" he chuckled, "why of course, come in,

you to mutah!" he took her paw in his and pulled her into the cute little building she remembered, Everything was so much prettier being shorter "oh its beautiful,

being the normal height and all!" mutah laughed "your so weird!" suddenly toto appeared in the window "oh haru's here, amazing she went from cute to pretty in a

short two years!", "just what i said" mutah agreed, haru blushed. "hey toto, i came to visit everyone!" haru smiled, toto jumped down from the balcony and onto

the floor, haru ran up to him and hugged him "i missed you toto" he looked down at her "yeah, everyone here have missed you to, im sure Baron has" Baron coughed and

nearly dropped the cup of tea he was setting on the table "that's right" he agreed before grabbing another cup of tea and bringing it over to haru, "tell me how

it tastes, though i can't exactly garantee the taste" Haru smiled taking the tea and sipping at it, her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush "this tea is

soooooo good" Baron stared at her blushing face his own slightly blushing, luckily he was a cat and you can't tell when a cat is blushing, it was different for

haru sense she was human...human. Baron cursed under his breath, she just had to be a human. "ah so its a good batch" he said, toto stuck the tip of his beak in

haru's cup of tea, "oh i know this flavor ive tasted it before its l-" Baron had reached up and held his beak shut "lively" Baron said, hiding the word.

Mutah sat in one of the chairs across the room smiling to himself. "i have to go, you three have fun, bye piggy cat!" toto yelled, mutah hissed "damn bird" he

snapped, toto just laughed and flew away, Baron sighed. "how about we have a seat" Haru nodded and skipped over to the couch where Baron sat down beside her.

"so what have you been doing these last two years, saving more princes?" Baron asked, haru giggled "nope, at least i don't think so, in fact i got a job and

might be moving out of my parents house, being 19 and all" Baron looked at her "moving out, into your own house?" haru laughed innocently "well im not rich

enough for that so it's probably going to be an apartment" mutah looked up "heeey, i just got an idea, why don't you stay here in one of these houses, one of

them is mine, but the rest are empty, it won't cost money and you can go back to the real world whenever" Haru nearly jumped out of her seat "oh really? would

you really let me" Baron smiled "of course" without thinking haru jumped onto baron hugging him close, this time he blushed intensely, he was sure everyone and

their moms could see it, "thank you, thank you so much, you don't know how much this helps me, im not rich and my job pay isn't well and-" haru jumped off of

a shocked and blushing Baron "oh im so sorry, i over reacted" mutah had fallen asleep, damn lazy cat _**(lol)**_. "no, um, its fine, are you really staying?" he asked,

Haru nodded "yupp, i'd love to!" Baron stood "well in that case you should pick your house, come" Haru jumped to her feet "sure" Baron led her outside "choose

any one of these houses" Haru stopped to ponder, she looked over all the houses, one caught her eye, it was yellow with a blue roof, a balcony and a deck, a large

front door and it was perfect. It was right beside Baron's house "that one please" she pointed to it, Baron smiled "excellent choice, shall we go inside"

Haru looked up at baron who looked back down to her, she smiled "yes please". Inside was just as elegant as Baron's house, "its beautiful", when she turned to

see baron he was looking down "uhh Baron are you okay?" she asked, taking a step forward. What she didn't know was that he was pondering the idea of her living

here, and how it would effect his secret love for her. Finally he sighed and came out with it "what would you say if i told you i loved you" Haru paused mid step

her eyes widened and her face flushed, Baron kept a firm and confident look on his face, though inside he was trembling with doubt and fear. Suddenly she smiled

"that's easy, i would say i love you to, just as much" his eyes widened "is that so?" she stepped forward "yupp, for two years now" A smile stretched across

Baron's face, it didn't matter if she was human and he was a cat, or half doll, when she was here she was a cat, she loved him and he was in love with her.

He pulled her towards him "what would you do if i kissed you?" he whispered, she blushed a deep shade of red "that's easy, i would kiss you back" he kissed

her on the lips, a gentle kiss. From now on she was his and he was hers, for as long as their nine lives gave them. _**(meo-awwwwwwwww ^_^)**_

_**thanks for reading :) ~**_


End file.
